Gossip Girl
by Kitkatsmeow
Summary: In New York City like most other cities, there is the west and the east and the south and the north. Grace Waldorf, Kim Crawford, Brody Archibald, all live the luxury life in the Upper East as Jenny and Jack Brewer live the not-so-fun middle class life in the Upper West. A certain "Gossip Girl" character tells the story of those characters.
1. You know you love me

_Hey, Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here, and I have the biggest news ever. One of my many sources, melanie91, sends us this. Spotted at Grand Central Station, bags in hand, Kim Crawford, was it only a year ago our "it" girl mysteriously disappeared for quote "boarding school?" And just as suddenly, she's back. Don't believe me? See for yourselves. Lucky for us, melanie91 sent proof. Thanks for the photo Mel._

* * *

Jack Pov:

My sister Jenny was telling me all about the new shoes she got on sale as we tried to find our dad Rufus in the midst of New Yorkers in Grand Central Station. Honestly I wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying. I mean I love the girl, but I am a guy, and guys don't care about shoes, or sales, or shoes on sale.

"Jack!Jenny! Over here!" my dad called breaking me out of my reverie. Oh good, we finally found him, if I had to listen to Jenny talk about her shoes for another second, I was going to explode.

"Hey dad," Jenny greeted, oh so now she stops talking about shoes.

"Hey Jack, Jenny!" says my father giving Jenny and I each a hug. "Welcome back, how was your weekend? How was your mom?" questions dad. I should probably mention that my dad and my mom don't live together anymore.

Jenny and I just awkwardly answer his questions with "fine" and "she's good". It's awkward having to answer question about mom to dad, especially when I know dad still loves her even though she doesn't love him anymore.

"Like maybe I should've never left Manhattan fine, or taking time out of my marriage was the best idea I've ever had?" my dad comments bitterly. And this is why I don't like having these discussions. It's just so awkward having to not tell my dad that mom's seeing another man in order to not completely crush his fragile heart.

"You know what? I am starving," I say attempting to break the uncomfortable silence we've fallen into since Jenny is no help and is just staring at the ground probably hoping to be anywhere but here.

Thank god my dad takes my lead as he says "Let's go home, I'll cook a salad with a little dressing at the side." As he slings an arm around my sister's shoulder and leads us away.

That's when I saw her. Kim Crawford . I was stunned; all I could do was stare at her. I'll be the first to admit it. I've always had an enormous crush on her. She was like an angel to me, her wavy blonde hair falling in perfect waves framing her face. I hadn't seen her in so long. She'd left to go to boarding school for an unknown reason months ago. Nobody, not even the elite Upper East Siders which included her best friend Grace Waldorf knew. And now she was back.

* * *

_Spotted: Lonely Boy can't believe the love of his life has returned, if only she knew who he was._

_Everyone knows Kim's back, and everyone is talking about it. I wonder what grace Waldorf thinks. Sure, they're bffs, but I always thought Grace's boyfriend Brody had a thing for Kim._

* * *

Grace Pov:

"Grace!" my mother called while beckoning me over to talk to another one of her business partners. Usually I didn't mind conversing with them as if I made a good impression it would help me later on in life, but I had just found out Kim was back, and through Gossip Girl no less. Kim, Kim Crawford , the former Queen at Constance Billiard and my former best friend. When she left all those months ago, I felt a mix of emotions, but at the top of that list was betrayal. How could she leave me? She was my best friend, we were each others other half, and she just left me without a goodbye or an explanation. Now she dared to come back, and without informing me of it? The nerve of her.

* * *

Brody Pov:

"So Brody , started thinking about college?" asked one of my dad's colleagues. The good old college talk. As if I actually had a choice. My dad went to Dartmouth, and so I am going to Dartmouth. It hadn't been finalized, but here in the Upper East Side, money can buy you anything, and my family was filthy rich. Now my father was going to tell them how he was a Dartmouth man, and I would have to agree to it, but not today, today was going to be different.

"I'm a Dartmouth man," my dad informed him while eyeing me.

"Yes, dad's always spoken very highly of Dartmouth, but I'd like to check out West, maybe USC," I stammered out, not wanting to meet my father's gaze and see he disapproving look.

"His mother wouldn't hear of it, Dartmouth is far enough away for her," spoke my father, cutting me off. Of course, blame my mom, when in reality she actually listened to me when I talked to her about it whereas my father immediately shut me down with harsh words and a disapproving glare.

I guess I wouldn't win this one, at least not today, as I said "Well Dartmouth is my first choice," with a fake smile.

"Excuse me Captain, Brody , can I borrow you," asked Grace as she appeared next to me saving me from further questioning. Grace was my girlfriend, but that was strictly to please our parents. We didn't really have romantic feelings for each other, but that didn't mean that she wasn't incredibly hot or that I minded the make-out sessions we had on occasion.

I excused myself as I followed Grace to wherever she was leading me.

"Brody, can I interest you in some fresh air?" offered my best friend Jerry Martinez

from the couch he was sitting on with some whores who just liked him for his looks. Jerry slept with them to feel as if he is loved because his mother died when he was very young and his father was a cold and intimidating man who was all business and didn't have the time for Jerry .

"Uh, yeah sure, when I get back," I replied.

"If he gets back," commented Grace with a smirk from beside me. Grace doesn't really like Jerry because he is and I quote "a fluffy-haired Jerry -whore".

I chuckled a bit while Jerry gave me a knowing look before I followed Grace into her room.

"I want to do this, it, now," said Grace bluntly before pouncing on me. We'd never actually had sex before. We were close to it, but we were always interrupted, and I wasn't complaining, but I wanted to make sure she was ready for it, as she was still one of my best friends.

"Now?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied without missing a beat. Well, if she wasn't hesitating she must be ok with it. She started unbuttoning my shirt while I attacked the zipper on her dress while cupping her face in my free hand and shoving my tongue down her throat hungrily.

* * *

_Better lock it down with Brody, G, clock's ticking._

* * *

Jerry Pov:

"You'll never believe what's on Gossip Girl, someone saw Kim at Grand Central Station," one of the girls beside me (I could never remember their names, not that I tried) informed me. Kim's back? Well this could get interesting. Only I knew the real reason behind her stunt at boarding school. Maybe with her back, Grace and Brody would break up, and I could have Grace all to myself. Yes, Jerry Martinez is in love with Grace Waldorf , I have been ever since she gave me the name Jerry instead of the horrible Jeremiah and kissed me on the cheek in Pre-K, that was before her and Brody's parents thought it was such a good idea to make their children date as they "look so cute together." The fact that she and I could never be was part of the reason I whored myself around all of the Upper East Side. Well her, and my dead mother and ever-absent father.

"Good, things were getting a little…dull around here," I had to keep up my act as I commented emotionlessly while sipping my glass of champagne.

* * *

Kim Pov:

I thanked my driver as I got out of my limo and made my way up to the building where my best friend Grace's penthouse was located. At least I still hoped she was my best friend, I had left her without so much as a second glance after the mistake, and left for boarding school. All I could hope for was that I at least had a chance for at her forgiveness. God knows Grace doesn't just forgive and forget.

As I entered Grace's penthouse, I immediately began looking for Grace through the hordes of people. I could hear them all whispering about me, but I didn't care at the moment.

"Kim Crawford, is that you?" I heard a voice from behind me question. I turned around to greet Grace's mom with a fake smile plastered on my face.

* * *

Grace's Pov:

"Grace! It's Kim!" my mother shouted.

"Kim?" Brody questioned as we stopped our…activities. Oh that's right, I originally wanted to tell him about Kim being back before I saw the smirk on that Jerry -whore's face. "Your mom says she's here, don't you want to go say hey?"

"Um, yeah sure," I responded uncertainly as I put my dress back on. I mean yeah sure I missed her like hell, but she still betrayed me.

Kim's Pov:

After Grace's mom promised to go get Grace for me, I figured I might as well find my mom, I haven't seen her in ages. Plus, I needed to ask her about my brother.

"Mom, hey," I greeted my mother with a genuine smile.

"Oh Kim darling, I missed you," my mom said as she pulled me into a hug.

"So, where is he? Did they let him out yet?" I asked.

"Let's not discuss that right now, ok?" she replied. Oh well, I guess this wasn't such a good place to discuss this anyways. "I thought might have wanted to see some of your friends."

Just then Brody saw me from across the hall. Brody. Part of the reason I had left. Grace appeared then too, when she saw me, she put on her best fake smile and pulled me into a hug. My resolve shattered a little. I guess getting her forgiveness wouldn't be that easy.

"Come eat dinner with us, I'll set a place for you at the table next to grace ," said her mother.

"Actually I have somewhere to go," I informed them.

"You're leaving?" Grace said, any hint of her smile gone as she gave me a cold glare.

"I just, I'm not feeling well, and I just wanted to come by to say hi, I'll see you at school?" I mumbled my excuses as I practically ran out of there. Grace wasn't going to forgive me, at least not today, might as well save my breath.

* * *

Graces Pov:

"School? So I guess she's back for good," I said aloud, leaning onto the wall with a sigh.

I didn't realize my minions were beside me until one of them said "Didn't you know she was coming?" As Queen of Constance, it was expected of me to know everything about everyone before anyone else. I quickly caught my slip as I answered "Of course I did, I just wanted it to be a surprise," with a smile as fake as their noses. They accepted my answer. Dimwits.

_Word is that K bailed on G's party in under 90 seconds, and didn't even have one lemon square._

_Has the bad girl really gone good? Or is it just part of the act._

* * *

Kim's Pov

"Young lady you can't be here, visiting hours are over," the receptionist at the desk informed me.

"I'm family," was all I said before I darted past her and into the room of my brother, Eric . Who was sleeping while attached to all those wires and cables. The sight of him made tears spring to my eyes. The tears I didn't let fall until I came back.

Why'd she leave? Why'd she return? Send me all the deets. And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. The one and only, XOXO, Gossip Girl.

Kim's Pov:

"Kim, Kim," I heard someone call as I was woken from my dream and into the harsh reality. I didn't realize the voice was Eric until I opened my eyes. Even though my back was sore and my neck was bent in an unnatural shape from sleeping on the lumpy couch of his hospital room, the sight of him smiling brought a smile to my own face.

"Hey, how are you?" were the first words that tumbled out of my mouth as I hoisted myself upright and into his bed with him.

"You know, I've been better," he humbly replied.

"Eric , I know I've been a terrible sister, but I'm just so happy to see you," I pulled him into a hug as the tears threatened to spill over again.

"Must be a lot of rumors why you're back."

"Yeah," I shrugged, "but none of them mentioned you."

"Just like mum wants, huh."

"What do I want? Maybe for Kim to sleep in her own bed, possibly wearing pajamas," came the voice of my mother.

"Hey mom, I was just about to ask the doctor if I could take Eric to breakfast, want to come?" I asked innocently.

"Um no, I think what I'll do is go get a croissant from down the street."

Typical, she hid Eric so as to not ruin her perfect image. I stalked after her not hearing Eric's "Kim , don't."

"Let me guess, you told everyone Eric's just visiting Grandpa in Rhode Island," I told her with annoyance etched over my face.

"Actually, he's visiting your Aunt Carol in Miami."

"So you're actually hiding him. He tried to take his own life and you're just worried it's going to cost you mom of the year?" I exclaimed my voice rising with each word.

"Kim, you've been gone, doing who knows what with god knows who."

"I told you boarding school was not like that." I couldn't believe she thought I was whoring my way around boarding school.

"Kim, as happy as I am to have you home, you have no idea what it's been like." And with that she stepped into the elevator, the doors closing behind her.

* * *

Jack Pov:

"Guess whose dad is cool?" asked my father as I came into the kitchen for breakfast.

"It's a trick question." Was my sisters' witty retort as she was placing cards in envelopes?

"Look at this," said my dad proudly as he showed me a magazine.

"Top ten forgotten bands of the nineties," I read out look while my father grinned like a maniac. I wonder why he's showing me this.

As if he read my mind, he said "Check out number nine." Oh, that's why, his band, Lincoln Park, was number nine on the list.

"He's very proud," Jenny said, sarcasm oozing from every word.

I decided to take her lead as I told my dad "Hey, way to be forgotten." Shoving the magazine back in his chest.

"But that's how you get remembered," he defended.

"Maybe you'd care if dad's band was on Gossip Girl."

"What? I don't read Gossip Girl, that's for chicks." Of course I read Gossip Girl, everyone does, but she doesn't need to know that.

"Is that why your laptop was on Gossip Girl's page last night, and why you were reading all about Kim Crawford?" Damn, she got me there.

"Rolling Stone, wow, let me take a look at this again dad." I said trying to change the subject. "Woah, looking hot, number nine."

"Hey what are you working on?" my dad asked Jenny. Oh, I almost forgot about her weird putting cards in envelopes thing.

"They're for the Kiss on the Lips party, everyone's going."

"You were invited to that?" I asked with disbelief, poor kids who live in Brooklyn like us don't get invited to rich kid parties.

"Yes." Well then.

"Well no offense if I sound surprised, since I've never been invited."

"One of the girls from my art class saw my calligraphy, and she said that if I wrote all the invitations, I would get one." Now it makes sense.

"Sounds very fair."

"Dad, please don't make this a platform for another one of your rants."

"Yes it is."

"Besides, you make us go to private schools."

"That's for your education," my dad deadpanned.

"So we should just be anonymous losers who eat lunch alone and never get invited to parties," she deadpanned right back.

"Works for me," I said with a shrug.

"Mom thinks it's a good idea." Oh great, now she brought mom into this.

"Because her judgement is always sound, right?" my dad said bitterly as he took a sip of his coffee.  
My sister sighed and I mentally told my dad to just let her go. My dad sighed too, but I think he agreed.

"Jenny, if you want to go to that party, you should go."

Jenny's face immediately shone and she smiled and thanked him.

* * *

Kim Pov:

I was walking to the Palace Hotel where I had to stay as my penthouse was being renovated when I saw Robbie in front of the entrance. What was he doing here?

"Brody?" I asked.

"Oh, hey. Your mom told me you guys were staying here at the Palace."

"Yeah, we're renovating again, you know my mom, if it's not broken, break it." We laughed awkwardly and fell into a sort of silence when I realized he probably wasn't going to say anything. "So what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were; you seemed kind of upset last night." Of course I'm upset, my brother tried to take his own life and my best friend is treating me like a stranger.

"I got to get going and change for school; I'm going to be late."

"Kim." I knew what was going to happen next.

"No. No."

"But you're back now."

"I didn't come back for you," I watched his face fall, "look, grace is my best friend, and you're her boyfriend, and she loves you. That's the way things are supposed to be." At that, I walked away, not caring if I just broke his heart.

* * *

Jack Pov:

No, no, no. I'm going to miss the bus and I'm going to be late. That's going to look great on my record. I swerved between the cabs and cars on the streets in the early morning rush trying to catch the bus. Thankfully I got there just in time.

"Kim looked effing hot last night," I heard Jerry Martinez say to Brody Carlson "there's something wrong with that level of perfection, it needs to be…violated."

"You are deeply disturbed," was Brody's reply.

"And yet you know I'm right, you're telling me if you had the chance-"

"I have a girlfriend," Brody reminded him. To which Jerry's facial features fell for a fraction of a second at the mention of his girlfriend. Interesting I thought.

"You guys have been dating since kindergarten and you haven't even sealed the deal."

"Who says seal the deal?" I do, I thought bitterly.

"Come on," he said as the bus neared St. Jude's private school.

"Are you following us or something?" Jerry asked. It offended me, but I didn't show it. It wasn't the first time someone had asked me this anyways.

"No, I go to your school," I informed him, "identical uniforms? Isn't that kind of a tip-off?"

To that, he just shook his head and laughed while following Brody out of the bus.

Jenny Pov:

"Oh cute," grace said to me when I showed her the invitations I spent hours on. "Not bad work, here's yours." Grace handed me my invite and I grinned victoriously.

"Thanks," I said, trying not to sound like a giddy schoolgirl.

Just then, Kim Crawford showed up with frozen yogurt in her hand and greeted Grace with a "Hey." This could get interesting I thought. "Here you guys are, I looked all over the dining hall for you." Graces face showed discomfort as she found the ground very entertaining all of a sudden. "Oh hey, I'm Kim." Kim said to me as she stuck out her hand. Was the Kim Crawford talking me. I just stood gaping at her outstretched hand for a second before I composed myself and shook it.

"I know," I said as I mentally face-palmed, "I mean, I'm Jennifer , but you can call me Jenny ." Kim just smiled before turning back to face Grace.

"So, when's the party?" she asked. Oh no, Grace didn't invite her, though I made her an invitation anyways, this could get ugly.

"Saturday. And you're kinda not invited. Since until twelve hours ago, everyone thought you were still at boarding school. Now we're full, and Jenny used up all the invites." Oh if that was just the problem, I could tell her I made one for her anyways.

"Um, actually-" I started to say.

"You can go now." I took that as my cue to leave, but curiosity got the better of me and I stayed just within hearing distance.

"Sorry." Grace said when she thought I was gone.

"No, its okay, I've got a lot of stuff to do anyway." Kim replied as she dropped the invitation on the ground for Katie, one of Grace's minions, to pick up.

"Well, we should get going then, unless you want us to wait for you. Looks like you've got a lot of yogurt left."

"No, go ahead," Kim said as both she and Grace smirked at each other.

I thought it was over when Grave stood to leave with her minions trailing after her when Kim asked, "Grace, do you think we could meet tonight?"

"I'd love to, but I'm doing something with Brody."

"The Palace, eight o'clock? Brody can wait."

"I could probably do a half hour."

"Thanks for making the time."

"You're my best friend."

_Spotted on the steps of the Met, a G and K power struggle. Did K think she could waltz home and things would be just like they were? Did G think she would go down without a fight? Or can these two hotties work it out? There's nothing Gossip Girl likes more than a good catfight, and this could be a classic._

* * *

Jack Pov:

"Uh you know dad there's this thing called Facebook, where you could post all this information online." I was stuck helping my dad hang up posters advertising his bands' concert around town. Why he couldn't just post the details online baffled me. "Save some trees, you know."

"Maybe if musicians got off their Facebook profiles and actually picked up their guitars, the music business would be in better shape." That was a valid point. Music today sucked, what was with all those electronic and bubblegum pop songs people pass for "good music" these days.

"Spoken like a true relic."

"Thanks son." Wasn't exactly a compliment dad.

My phone beeped signaling a new text message. It was from my sister. Figures, no one ever called or texted me besides my mom, my dad, my sister, or my best friend Sherry. "Help. Emergency. 712 5th Avenue." It read. Oh my god my sister's in trouble. What happened? I told my dad and ran over there as fast as I could.

* * *

Kim Pov:

"I talked to the nurse and I'm kidnapping you," I informed Eric as I stepped into his hospital room and tossed him some actual clothes.

"What? We're not shopping are we?"

"We're going to Bendalls. Just for an hour though, I swear. I had a really bad day."

"Really? Cause I had a great day. Couple of pills, couple of tests, and they gave me this green jell-o to eat afterwards."

"Ooh, why didn't you save me any?" I asked him, my voice full of sarcasm. "Come on, let's go, we gotta get you out of here before mom comes."

* * *

Jack Pov:

I became significantly less worried when I realized the address Cat gave me was for the department store Bendalls. Nevertheless, I entered the store and began to look for Cat. I found her trying on dresses on the fourth floor.

"Jenny," I asked, "what is it? What's wrong?"

"Do you like this on me?" She wondered gesturing to the bright pink monstrosity she was currently wearing. Did she seriously make me run all the way over here from Brooklyn to ask me if she looked good?

"Wait. Wait a second, is that why you needed me? You said this was an emergency!"

"A fashion emergency," she said in the kind of voice that was like: "duh, you should know this." "Come on I've never been to a big dance."

"Neither have I." Why would she think that I would know anything about what anyone wears to those things, I don't exactly get invited to them.

"Yeah, but mom's gone, and dad's allergic to department stores."

"Well you look good lil' sis." "You do, really."

"Thanks. I mean this costs more than our rent, but I think I can sew something like it." "Oh my gosh, it's Kim Crawford ." "Hi Kim!" she said as Kim and her brother Eric rounded the corner. All I could think about was how Kim looked stunning and how running from Brooklyn to Bendalls was actually somehow worth it.

"Hey," greeted Kim . Since when did Kim Crawford know who my sister is? "Jenny, right? This is my brother-"

"Also known as Kim's personal shopper, Eric." Eric introduced himself while sticking out a hand for my sister to take. I took that time to hide behind one of the clothing racks.

"Hi, this is my brother…" Jenny started before realizing I had hid and promptly turned back around.

"Is that your dress for the Kiss on the Lips party?" Kim inquired.

"Sort of. Speaking of that, here," Jenny thrusted a manila envelope into Kim's palm. "I made this for you, but if anyone asks where you got it, I don't know anything."

"Thanks." Kim replied before taking the envelope and leaving.

"Jack?" Jenny asked as she neared my poor hiding spot.

"Jenny!" Kim said, "That dress would look even better in black."

"Black. Cool. Thanks."

Brody's Pov:

"This is some good stuff," Jerry informed me referring to his cigarette.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need it, Grace's mom's at the country house."

"Yeah? Well maybe I should swipe some of my dad's Viagra. Brody , you're finally going to sleep with your girlfriend. The way your acting, it's like you're heading to your execution," Jerry said with a hint of resentment in his tone. I'll have to ask him about that later.

"No man, I'm good."

"Talk to Jerry buddy, you and grace have been dating since Kindergarten, all of a sudden there's a problem?" He sounded a bit happier now, maybe it was nothing.

"No. No problem, it's just, do you think our whole lives have been planned out for us? And we're just gonna, end up like our parents?"

"Man, that's a dark thought."

"Don't you want to be able to choose? To be happy?"

"Look Socrates, what we're entitled to is a trust fund, maybe a house in the Hamptons, a prescription drug problem, happiness does not seem to be on the menu, so smoke a joint, and seal the deal with grace because you're also entitled to that ass."

* * *

Kim Pov:

"So, how's your mom doing, with the divorce and everything?" I asked grace. We were sitting at the bar of the Palace, drinking martinis like we used to. She told me about how her mom's getting a divorce and how I wasn't there for it. Great, at this rate, I'm never going to get my best friend back.

"Great. So my dad left her for another man, she lost fifteen pounds, got an eyelift, it's never been better."

"I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, I could tell, since you didn't write or call the entire time it was happening."

"No, I know, it was just, boarding school, its-"

"I don't even know why you went to boarding school to begin with; do you know how it felt calling your house when you didn't show up at school and having your mom say to me: Kim didn't tell you, that she moved, to Connecticut?"

"I just, I had to go, I needed to get away from everything," I said trying to explain myself to her. Not that I was going to be the one to tell her why I left. "Please, just trust me."

"How can I trust you when I feel as if I don't even know you?"

"Let's fix that. I saw you at school with Katie and Isabella, and I get it, I don't want to take any of that away from you, I just-"

"Because it's just yours to take if you wanted."

"No, that's not what I mean. I. I miss you. I just want things to go back to the way they used to be. You know, walking to school together, dancing on tables at Nozu, night swimming at your mom's country house? You're like my sister, we're family, we need each other."

"Well, you missed some classic Elizabeth Waldorf meltdowns; if it wasn't such a tragedy it would've been funny." At these words, I knew that she had forgiven me, and I smiled a first genuine happy smile in days. "Actually it kinda still was." We burst out in happy laughter together, grace always made the best jokes.

"Well I wish I could've been there."

"You are now," a smiling grace said, "I have to meet Brody , kinda have something special planned," as she hopped off the bar stool.

"Well I wouldn't want to keep you, but um." As I pulled her into a hug and told her "I love you G."

We pulled apart and she met my gaze as she said "I love you K." This time, I think she meant it.

_Spotted at the Palace Hotel, G and K having a heart to heart, hmmm, why so thirsty K? You may have won over G for now, but we still think you're hiding something._

* * *

Jenny Pov:

"Hey," my brother, who was leaning against the doorframe while I worked on my dress said.

"The invisible man returns, you know I really had no idea you could move that fast." I was referring to his stint at Bendalls. I mean hiding behind the clothing racks, really?

"Well I think the emergency was solved, so my work was done."

"Come on Jay, Kim said hi to you at a ninth grade birthday party, and you've never forgotten it."

Scoffing, he replied, "How could I? She was the only person who spoke to me, but I'm pretty sure she thought I was someone else."

"You know she's actually nice, and if she did know you, I think she'd really like you," I told the figure lying on the couch next to me.

"I don't know, I think she'd be a tad overwhelmed by the glitz and the glamour of the brewer lifestyle."

"Well I heard she's living at the Palace Hotel."

"My point exactly."

"Probably sitting all alone at the bar, sipping martinis, by herself," I tried hinting to my clueless brother, "you know it's actually kinda sad, oh and, dads at the gallery working late, he left money for dinner so."

For once in his life, Jack got the hint when he said, "You know what? I'm gonna go, out." Promptly leaving his comfortable perch on the couch to go search for his blonde beauty.

After Jenny watched his figure depart, she mumbled to herself, "Good, cause I already ordered and only got enough for one."

* * *

Jerry Pov:

I walked into the Palace Hotel bar looking for someone by the name of Kim Crawford . He knew why she had left, and decided to guilt her into telling Grace, since he had a sinking feeling that Brody wouldn't have the guts to tell her himself, considering what they were about to do tonight. Of which Brody couldn't let happen, for obvious reasons. He spotted said blonde downing apple martinis like there was no tomorrow.

"I love this town," I said while I sat down on the chair next to Kim, "I'm going to have to tell my father the hotel he just bought is serving alcohol to minors."

Kim just gave him a glare and deadpanned, "And if they serve you a drink, they would also be serving pigs."

"Ooh, what a burn," I shook my head and half-smiled at her.

She took another sip of her martini as she replied, "I've missed your witty banter."

"Let's catch up, have a couple drinks, let loose."

"I just want a bite to eat, I've been drinking on an empty stomach," she informed me.

"I thought you didn't do that anymore."

"It's a special occasion."

"Well, how about a grilled cheese with truffle oil, you do love truffles."

"Enough to know it's not on the menu."

"Good thing I know the cook."

She downed the rest of her drink and begrudgingly followed me into the kitchen. "Only because I'm hungry," she said.

"Of course."

* * *

Grace Pov:

I don't really love Brody , but I figured since I'm probably going to spend the rest of my life with him anyway, I wanted to have sex with him. And because it's my first time, I would have to make it special.

After I mended my friendship with Brody, I came back here to my penthouse and promptly turned my room into a kind of Romantic haven. I lit about a hundred black rose scented candles; When there were only ten minutes until when he was supposed to show up, I changed into the sexy black lingerie I had bought with Katie and Isabella the week before. I touched up my makeup and fluffed my hair before positioning myself on my four-poster queen sized bed and waited.

Just a few minutes later, Brody showed up and just stood there and gaped at me for a couple seconds, "Wow," was all he said.

"Is it too much?" I asked nervously, suddenly finding the bedspread to be quite interesting. I had a sudden burst of courage when I brushed past his ear and spoke in a low sultry voice I didn't know I had possessed, "I just wanted it to be special." He shivered next to me. Maybe that bottle of champagne I had drank in between lighting candles and changing was a bad idea. I cupped his face in my hands and started to kiss him when he pushed me away. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Look, I don't know how to say this, even if it is the right thing to do, but there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

Jerry Pov:

"I need you to make me two grilled cheese sandwiches with truffle oil," I told the head chef of the Palace Hotel Bar as I slipped a hundred dollar bill into his hands, "now have a goodnight."

I carried the sandwiches back to Kim as I watched her devour it greedily.

"Oh my god, this is so good."

"Well if you're looking for a way to thank me, I've got a couple ideas."

"It's a sandwich Jerry ," she choked out between bites.

"You worried grace will find out?" I asked her, this would be the only way I could make her admit it to me. This, and coupled with the fact that she's drunk off her ass.

"What?" she asked me.

"Last year, the Shepard wedding, you think I don't know why you left town?" I said innocently.

- a girl with wavy blonde hair falling framing her face and a puffy light purple dress billowing around her as she twirls around with a bottle of red wine in her hands stands on a bar counter. "Hurry up," a male with brown hair wearing a suit tells her as he sits beneath her on one of the bar stools "we're not supposed to be here," he says while grabbing her calf in a feeble attempt to drag her off the counter. Feeble, as they're both drunk off their asses and wouldn't be able to tell black from white. "Oh if the happy couple didn't want us to be here, they wouldn't have thrown their wedding at a place where there was a bar," the giggling girl replied. The male, being the slightly less drunk of the two, reached for the bottle of wine, attempting to tear it out of the female's hands as she protested, "No, Brody. Stop." "Come here," he said, "let me see it." "No, stop," she continues to protest, but she doesn't mean it as she giggling the whole time. The bottle opens with a pop, and the bubbly liquid inside spills all over the girl's pretty purple dress, and the boy's crisp, white dress shirt. But they don't care, as they continue to laugh even harder. Somehow, through that, the girl ends up in the boy's lap and their lips connect-

* * *

Grace Pov:

"But, that was it, right?" I choked out, trying to stop the liquid pooling at my eyes from spilling over. My boyfriend had cheated on me with my best friend. I couldn't let him see me cry after that revelation. "You guys kissed?" It sounded more like I was convincing myself rather than him. He didn't say anything, but I knew what that meant. My boyfriend had slept with my best friend and they didn't have the decency to tell me for months. I blinked away the tears, no grace ; he doesn't deserve to see you cry.

-The male's tongue was shoved down the female's throat as they began tearing at each other's clothes in a frenzy. Teeth clashing, skin on skin, neither realized what they were doing until it was too late and it had been done. All while a Latino boy watched with a knowing smile from the balcony above.-

* * *

Jerry Pov:

"Best friend and the boyfriend," I say to Kim , who was looking quite ashamed of herself, "that's pretty classy K. I think you're more like me, than you want to admit."

"No, that was then, I'm trying to change," she tried to defend herself. I guess she couldn't take it anymore as she shoved past me and ran.

* * *

Grace Pov:

"I always knew it," I told Brody , "I always knew there was something between you and Kim. Get out." I pushed him out the door and collapsed on my bed. The tears spilling out like there was no tomorrow. I picked up the bottle of champagne on my beside table, opened it, and drank from the bottle, throwing myself a pity party on my bed.

* * *

Kim Pov:

I can't believe he knew. All this time, he knew. I had to get out of there. I had to go home. I was walking out of the bar when I bumped into someone, a somewhat handsome guy with dreads, who was vaguely familiar. My bag fell down and of course all the contents of it just had to spill out. I hastily picked up my things and got the hell out of there.

* * *

Jack Pov:

I was now in possession of Kim Crawfords cell phone. She had dropped her bag and left her iPhone on the ground. What do I do? I'll just return it! Brilliant idea Jack, I'll just return it later.

* * *

_And just when G and k had built a bridge, it all had to come crashing down. Dry your eyes, the Kiss on the Lips party is just around the corner, and you know who loves parties? Gossip Girl._

* * *

Jerry Pov:

"It's getting hot in here, so take off-"my iPhone blared. I checked the caller ID, blocked number, it read, I answered it anyway, and am I glad I did.

"Jerry," the person on the other line said.

I stared at the phone in utter disbelief for a few seconds before asking, "Grace?" I didn't even know she had my number; the girl hated me, well as far as I knew. Why would she ever call me?

Grace burst into tears on the other line. "Grace, are you crying?" Grace crying was almost as rare as her calling me willingly.

"Come over, please," she choked out between sobs. Ok this was getting really freaky, am I dreaming? I pinched myself to see if I was awake or not. It hurt. Nope, definitely awake.

"Grace, I'm coming over, okay?" I told her as I informed my driver, Dan, to turn the limo around, towards the Waldorf residence.

* * *

Grace Pov:

I don't know why I called him. I don't know why I did anything I did last night. Maybe it was the 3 bottles of champagne I'd consumed last night after I found out that Brody had slept with Kim. Or maybe it was just the fact that I had virtually no one else. I couldn't call Brody or Kim for obvious reasons. I wasn't about to spill my life story to my maid, Daniella, my mother was at her country house, my father was with some other man who knows where, and my minions were just that, minions.

I couldn't remember all of the events of last night, but I was certain of one thing. I had had slept with Jerry, and I had liked it.

* * *

Brody Pov:

"Nice run son," my dad said. We were out on our weekly morning jog.

"Maybe next time," I told him.

"Well you seem upbeat this morning, were you at Graces last night?"

"Actually, we got into a pretty big fight."

"If you want my advice, apologize. Even if it was her fault, flowers, maybe some jewelry is she's really upset. Always works for your mom."

"I don't know. I think it might be for the best." I told him. Honestly, I don't want to get back with grace and I don't think she wants to get back together with me.

My father stared at me for a second, "Wait a minute, you guys broke up?"

"Yeah, I guess we did."

"Gracw, is a great girl."

"I know, I'm just not sure if she's the girl for me," I said honestly.

"You guys have been dating since Kindergarten."

"So I keep hearing."

"But you love her, don't you?"

Do I love Grace? "Yes! I do, but I just think it might be good for us to take a break, you know?"

"Maybe not right now, Elizabeth Waldorf is gearing up to take her company public, and I've been cornering her for months to let me handle the deal."

"Well then you should take it," I said to him, I didn't really see the connection between this and me and grace.

"I will get it, if you just help me out a little bit."

Now I get it, he's using the relationship he's forced me into to make business deals, and he doesn't see any flaw in it whatsoever.

"What?" he says, "You love her, she loves you, it's just a rough patch, that's all. You don't give up just because things are hard. Not in business, or if your family is depending on you."

There it is, the whole "your family is depending on you" crap. More like the "do as I say or I will not call you my son" crap that got me into this whole mess.

* * *

Jack Pov:

"How do you know its Miss. Crawfords if you didn't read it? And if you're not a guest in the hotel what were you doing here?" the receptionist asked me. Is this guy serious? I thought, I had already explained to him at least ten times that she dropped it and that I was here meeting a friend.

"What?" I said, "Uh look, when Prince Charming found Cinderella's slipper, they didn't accuse him of having a foot fetish."

"And you're Prince Charming?" he asked. "Look there's Miss. Crawford now. Kim! Do you know this young man?" he inquired pointing to me.

"She doesn't know me," I told the receptionist, "no one knows me. It's cool, it's fine."

In the meantime she had walked over to the desk and said, "From last night right? I'm sorry about that." Kim was talking to me, Kim Crawford. remembered me. It was a dream come true.

I blinked a couple times before I stammered out, "You remember me?" To which she nodded. "She remembers me," I informed the receptionist in utter disbelief.

"He claims he found your cell phone," he told Kim as he glared at me.

Kim took one look and sighed in relief, "Oh thank god, you found it." As she turned around she saw her mom and greeted her with a "Hey mom."

"Oh Kim," her mother cooed, "guess what I got for you, a dress for Kiss on the Lips, I saw the invitation on the nightstand."

"Oh I'm not going to that." Kim's not going? I thought everyone was going.

"What? What do you mean you're not going? Grace throwing it," her mother said.

"Um, see the problem is, um, by the time I got the invitation I, um, actually already had plans?"

"Plans with whom?" her mom deadpanned.

She stuck her thumb at in my direction as she said, "My friend," and flashed me a pleading look.

I turned around to face the infamous Holly Crawford as I stammered out a "Yeah, hi, nice to meet you Mrs. Crawford. I'm Jack, jack brewer."

She gave me the once-over before turning back to Kim and asking, "What are you and Jack brewer doing ?"

"We, uh…" she turned to me again.

"We're going to a concert," I informed her as I realized I had one of my dad's concert flyers in hand and showed it to her.

Her mom seemed transfixed as she questioned, "Lincoln Park?"

"Yeah, Rolling Stone named them one of the top ten forgotten bands of the nineties."

"Woo!" exclaimed Kim with as much enthusiasm as she could manage, "I'm a huge fan," she confessed to her mom.

"Mmhmm," I agreed.

"Well this party would've been the perfect opportunity for you to announce your return, but I guess I'll just keep the dress for myself," Holly said before leaving. Thank god she bought it.

"Thank you," said Kim.

"Yeah, it's not a problem really," I told her.

I turned to leave before she startled me with a, "So pick me up at eight?" I hadn't thought she was serious when we were fooling her mom.

"You really want to go out with some guy you don't know?" I asked her.

"Well you can't be worse than the guys I do know." She turned around, her wavy blonde hair blowing out behind her as she walked away.

* * *

Grace Pov:

"Thanks for meeting me," Brody said while I stabbed at my sushi with my chopsticks. We were at Nozu, my favorite sushi restaurant. "Look grace , I really hurt you." Understatement of the year I thought. "I know that, and I want to fix it."

"Really?" I asked him, "And how are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to put everything in the past. I'm not going to see Kim again, or even talk to her." As if that would fix anything. But I suppose I would have to "forgive" him anyways, since when I told my mother we broke up, she threw a fit, and told me how Brody was such a good guy, who came from such a respectable family. Blah blah blah. "It'll be like she doesn't exist."

I swallowed my bitterness as I said, "I think that's a good idea. Let's not mention it again." I also didn't want him to find out I had slept with his best friend, but we were technically broken up, so he shouldn't care right? On that topic there was Jerry . Jerry , who made me feel a million different emotions when I woke up in his arms this morning. But I guess it wasn't meant to be. I sighed at the thought.

"That's it?" he questioned, not believing it to be that easy, "because you were pretty upset last night, I mean, should we talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about," I told him firmly, "I overreacted, if you say it's in the past, it's in the past." Thank god for my acting skills, or I would have never been able to have this conversation in the first place. "I'm sure you have no feelings for her anymore," as I spoke these words, I lifted my gaze up to his, challenging it. He didn't break so I continued, "I just feel bad for Kim, I mean she really missed you. What time's the limo coming?"

"Eight."

I looked over at the watch on my wrist, "I've got to run," were the last words I spoke before my departure, leaving him in his stunned stupor.

* * *

Rufus(jack and Jenny's dad ) Pov:

"Holly!" I exclaimed, "Are you looking for some art to match your furniture?"

To this she just replied, "Why is my daughter going to one of your concerts?"

I didn't know she was coming, "Cause we're awesome," I told her.

She turned on her heel to face me as she said, "With your son."

Jacks going to my concert with Kim Crawford ? Wow good for him. "Jack scored a date with Kim ."

"Mmhmm," she said crossing her arms.

"Well our kids were bound to meet. It's a small island."

"Are you sure it's not some ploy you're using my daughter to get to me now that your marriage is in shambles?"

"How do you know about Abigail?" I questioned furrowing my eyebrows.

"Like you said, small island."

"Oh I get it," I said as I turned around, "you hear about Abigail and used your daughter as an excuse to start something," I turned back to face her.

She scoffed and replied, "Yeah, haha, in your dreams."

"But you are in my dreams Holly, and one particular one recurs, it's the one where I find you in the back with a nine inch nail bug, with your shoes and your earrings and your tranquilizer. Oh wait, that actually happened," I said innocently smiling at her. a date with Tori."

"Mmhmm," she said crossing her arms.

"Well our kids were bound to meet. It's a small island."

"Are you sure it's not some ploy you're using my daughter to get to me now that your marriage is in shambles?"

"How do you know about Abigail?" I questioned furrowing my eyebrows.

"Like you said, small island."

"Oh I get it," I said as I turned around, "you hear about Abigail and used your daughter as an excuse to start something," I turned back to face her.

She scoffed and replied, "Yeah, haha, in your dreams."

"But you are in my dreams Holly, and one particular one recurs, it's the one where I find you in the back with a nine inch nail bug, with your shoes and your earrings and your tranquilizer. Oh wait, that actually happened," I said innocently smiling at her.

She chuckled, "No need to re-hash details of decades past, so I moved on."

"Yeah, you switched up rock stars for billionaires."

"You think you're so cute, washed up band, crappy so-called art gallery."

"Well," I started, "not all of us have settlements from multiple divorces to sustain us."

"Just stay out of my life Rufus ," she requested before leaving, her heels clicking against the hardwood floor as she walked out of my life once again.

* * *

Jenny Pov:

"You're going out with Kim , and I'm going to Kiss on the Lips," I told my brother as we checked ourselves over in the mirror in the foyer, "who said this family wasn't cool?"

"Hmmm, listen, I don't want to be late, but good luck lil' sis," he said as he ruffled my hair and walked out the door.

"Oh my god, my daughter's a woman," came my dad's voice from behind me.

"Dad you could just tell me I look nice instead of making this a sermon on the passage of time."

* * *

Kim Pov:

"So, I'm a little undressed aren't I?" I asked jack as we walked to his dad's concert. Honestly, he wasn't a bad guy; he was actually kind of cool.

"I don't really have a problem with your appearance," Jack said, "hey, come on, I want you to meet one of the guys in the band." He pointed to one of the guys setting up. Was that his dad? "Kim , I'd like you to meet Rufus brewer , dad, meet Kim." Oh so it is his dad. I gave him a quick smile.

"Kim Crawford ," Jacks dad said as he stuck out his hand. Jack gave him a questioning look as to why he knew what my last name was. "Oh, hehe, I don't know how I knew that," he said awkwardly, "nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," I replied.

"You guys are early," he stated.

"Yeah I may have slightly over budgeted for travel time," Jack said. I just smiled awkwardly. His father excused himself and left when one of his band members came for him.

"So you took me to meet your dad on the first date?" I inquired.

"So this, this is a date," he said. Well of course it was a date. I just laughed. "Well I guess I should've worn my loafers then, I dressed down a little bit."

Jenny Pov:

This party is awesome! I was talking to this really hot junior, Ryder, and I think he likes me. I squealed inwardly.

"Let's go and talk somewhere quietly," he said taking my hand and leading me somewhere. I followed along of course, thinking it was just talk. Boy was I wrong.

He grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses and I rescued my purse before letting him take me up a staircase. Where did it lead? Oh well, I guess I'd only know if I asked him. "Well this is definitely quieter, but do you actually know where we're going?"

Still holding my hand, he spun me around to face him. "Here looks pretty good." Staring into my eyes, he leaned towards me. Wait? Was he going to kiss me? He said he just wanted to talk!

"So, you said you wanted to talk," I told him as I laughed awkwardly and titled my head down. "Um, what did you want to talk about?" Oh I have a bad feeling about this.

He pinned me against the wall as he began kissing me. His lips didn't feel very good against mine, and his mouth tasted like alcohol. I guessed he sensed I wasn't very into it as he stopped and said, "I'm sorry, let's just start over."

Well great, if he could just lead me back to the party so I could go home, that would be nice. "We can start over at the party," I said smiling hoping he was buying it.

Guess not, I thought at his next words, "No, its nice here, have a glass of champagne, then we can talk." Now he was trying to get me drunk. I remembered I'd brought my purse with me. Yes! That means I have my cell phone! I fired a quick text to my brother as Ryder was preoccupied with pouring me champagne I had no intention of drinking.

* * *

Jack Pov

The date with Kim was awesome. I thought she was just another gorgeous rich socialite, but boy was I wrong. She was genuinely nice. So nice, unlike the rest of the Upper East Siders who wouldn't give me the time of day. I held open the door for her, because that's what my grandma taught me to do. "My sister was right," I started, "you are nice."

She sounded a tad offended as she replied with, "You asked me out on a date and you didn't think I was nice?" But her tone was teasing.

We started walking down the stairs, our hands brushing. "No, I just thought you were hot. And technically, you asked me out." Laughter came out of her mouth at my comment. I loved the sound of her laughter, it was so beautiful.

"Oh, I see, so sensitive, tortured, soul boy is actually superficial."

I was about to come Jenny with a witty retort as my phone beeped with an incoming text message from Cat. "HELP. EMERGENCY. NEED YOU." Were the words that flashed on the screen of my iPhone . I didn't think much of it because she probably just broke a heel or something. Another text came "4 REAL PLEASE. U KNOW RYDER?"

"Who's that?" Kim asked.

"It's just my sister, she's at that Kiss on the Lips party, you know. She's having some problems with this guy Ryder," I told her, "I'm sorry I have to go."

"I'll go with you," she offered, seeming genuinely concerned.

"No, no, that's okay."

"Listen, if it's Ryder, it's not okay." Why would it be not okay if it was Ryder?

* * *

Jack Pov

We took a cab to the party. Luckily Kim knew where it is so she gave directions to the driver. When we arrived, I was stunned. I was never invited to parties, so I didn't know what one looked like. There were neon lights flashing in all directions, the music was blaring as loudly as it could from massive speakers, and teenagers were grinding against each other on the dance floor with odd colored drinks in their hands. "I'm going to do a lap okay? Look for her," I told Kim before dashing off to find my sister and this Ryder dude.

"Yeah, okay," she replied before craning her neck to look around the bodies of the kids on the dance floor.

* * *

Kim Pov

After jack left me, I was increasingly aware of all the whispers.

"It's Kim."

"Oh my god."

"She's really here?"

"Is that her?"

"Everyone said she wasn't invited."

"Do you think Grace knows?"

"You'll never believe it."

Grace Pov

"Kim's here?" I heard my minions say in unison.

I couldn't believe it, how dare she show her face here! "What is she doing here? She wasn't invited!" I exclaimed pushing my way through all the drunken teens towards her in a fury.

I didn't realize Brody was on my trail until he spun me around and asked, "Grace, come on, are you really going to kick her out?" Why would he care? He's not supposed to be speaking to her anymore! Did he invite her?

"Did you invite her?" I asked him.

"What! No, I told you."

"Do not talk to her," I commanded, throwing in a glare for good measure.

I glared at Kim for a good while, before stalking off, head held high, minions behind me. Hopefully, she got the message.

* * *

Jenny Pov

"No, no!" I pleaded. Ryder had me pinned against a wall-like structure on the roof with my hands behind my back. I was desperately pleading with him to get off of me as he ignored my pleas and groped my breast through my dress while attacking me with kisses. This was not how I imagined my first high school party would be like. Hopefully Jack got my message and is coming to my rescue now.

"Hey! Jenny!" Jack shouted bursting through the door with Kim at his heels? Oh, that's right; he was on a date with her. I hope I didn't interrupt it, but if I did it was for a good cause.

"Ryder! Get off of her!" Ryder let me go at the sound of Kim's voice and I fell into my brother's protective arms. He passed me off to Kim who comforted me with soothing words.

"Son of a bitch!" Jack cursed as he pushed Ryder.

Ryder pushed him right back and said, "The hell is your problem? It's a party. Things happen. Who are you anyway?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm in your class. My name is jack brewer, and that is my little sister!" Jack punched Ryder in the face. I didn't know he had it in him, I guess he really does care about me.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" Kim yelled angrily as we left the party.

* * *

Grace Pov

"She better not show her face again," I spoke aloud as I watched her get into a cab with Jenny and some guy who looked like a loner.

"I'm actually hoping she does," Jerry said from beside me. I glanced over my shoulder at him with a questioning look, but dismissed it as he took my hand in his and dragged me over to the dance floor. A warm tingly feeling spread through my body when he pulled me close to him as we swayed silently to a slow song.

* * *

_Spotted: Kim making a heroic exit from G's party. Too bad for her there's school on Monday. So until next time. You know you love me, xoxo, Gossip Girl._

* * *

So I finally updated this and yeah oh and the italic are gossip girl. xoxo


	2. The wild brunch part 1

The wild brunch pt 1  
-

_Good morning Upper East Siders. Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's Elite. Top story on my home page? Kim Crawford , everybody's favorite "it" girl, has just returned from a mysterious absence._

_"You'll never believe what's on Gossip Girl,"_

_"Somebody saw Kim get off a train at Grand Central Station."_

_Everyone knows Kim , and everyone's talking._

_G's boyfriend B? Rumor has it; he's always had a thing for Kim._

_Why did she leave? Why did she return?_

_Brody's best friend Jerry's won't let Kim forget about her scandalous past._

_And then there's jack, the Outsider whose childhood crush has just returned. Kim and her mystery man showed up last night at G's Kiss on the Lips party. But Kim wasn't the only one who made an impression last night. Little J(Jenny) made an impression on the resident player, Jerry Martinez's famous cousin, Ryder Daniels._

_Now that K is back, will the Upper East Side ever be the same? We're all dying to hear what happens next._

_I bet you're wondering what Gossip Girl is doing up so early… Truth is I never went to bed. Why waste precious time dreaming, when waking life is so much better?_

_Is there really anything better then a lazy Sunday? Reading the paper in bed, sipping coffee, scrambling an egg or two… Yeah right. We Upper East Sidders don't do lazy. Breakfast is brunch, and it comes with champagne, and a dress code, and a hundred of our closest friends… and enemies._

_Jerry's dad Robert Martinez is hosting the annual brunch for his foundation. Everyone is invited- well… not everyone._

"Oh hey you're up." Jack said as he entered Jenny's room.

"And you're checking up on me." She stated. "Look, I'm okay, really. I'm completely fine. I was okay when you asked me at the party, and I was okay when you asked me in the cab. I was okay when you asked before and after I brushed my teeth… Look I just feel really, really stupid. Like how could I have actually thought that Ryder really wanted to talk to me?"

"Because you trust people, which is normally a good thing…"

"Yeah, except when it involved Ryder."

"Yeah... pretty much."

"So the real question is how you are?" Jenny asked.

"Me? Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"You know, at the end of the night, with Kim and the…" She signaled a wave.

"Was it really that bad?" Jack asked.

She nodded.

Flashback.

"This is me." Kim smiled as she grabbed her clutch in the back seat of the cab. "So… Goodnight."

"Yeah." Jack chuckled. "Yeah, um, goodnight."

Kim nodded and got out of the cab.

Jenny scoffed. "Go! Walk her to the door or something! Go!" She whispered.

"Okay." Jack moved to the door but Kim slammed it shut on his face.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! Stop." Jenny yelled to the cab driver who started moving.

"Oh god, that hurt a lot, I think I have brain damage."

"You know what Jack ; if you had brain damage you wouldn't even know you had brain damage." Jenny said.

"No let's go please."

"No!" Jenny sighed.

"Hi-hi." Jack smiled at Kim who was standing outside the backseat window watching jack and Jenny .

He waved goodbye to her and the cab drove off.

"So he waved?" Eric asked.

Kim nodded.

"I didn't think of him as a- waver?"

"No, he was just trying to be funny." Kim responded.

"Maybe he's shy." Eric said.

"Or he hated me." Kim frowned.

"No guy in the history of the world has ever hated you."

"She probably thinks I hate her now." Jack commented. "I've waited my entire adolescence life for a date with this girl, and I decided to end the evening with a – wave."

"It was a nice wave." Jenny tried to cheer him up.

"At the end of a date? Come on there's no such thing." He stated. "And you only get one shot with a girl like Kim . I got mine, and I blew it."

"Which means you have nothing to loose." Jenny stated.

Jack sighed. "No, nothing except my last shred of dignity..."

"Oh, no… I think that's gone."

"You're right. You know what- I'm just going to go talk to her. I'm going to apologize for the wave. I'm going to tell her how much I like her, and I'm going to ask for a second shot- no I'm going to get a second shot."

"Yeah you are!" Jenny smiled.

"Yeah…" He began walking out the room.

"Wait, wait. I love the plan, but you need a better outfit." Jenny stated. "And maybe a shower…"

"Yeah." Jack agreed, and left the room.

"It's probably for the best. It's the last thing I need in my life – a new guy. He was just so smart though… and funny." Kim smiled.

"Its sounds like you like him." Eric said.

"And he was really nice." Kim smiled.

Eric gave her a smiled back.

"God, Grace was so mean to me last night," She changed the subject. "I don't even know why. Whatever, I'm sure if we just talk about it, we can work it out. Hey- maybe I should go over there."

"Kim had just better stay away." Grace commented. "Oh thank you Wendy." Grace thanked her maid, as she picked up their things.

"Yeah thanks." Isabelle, one of Graces followers smiled.

"I don't want to see Kim at school, and she better not show at brunch today." Grace said.

"You're really mad at Kim." Meaghan another minion said said.

"Yeah, I hope you never get mad at us." Isabelle said.

"Well… You would never do what Kim did."

"No, never."

"Of course not." Isabelle took a bite of her fruit.

"I wonder if Brody remembered brunch." She took out her cell phone. "It would be so wrong for me to show up without my boyfriend, whom I love, and who loves me." She smiled and dialed his number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hi sweetie, did I wake you?" She asked.

"No. I'm up."

"Well, get some strong coffee, and jump into the shower sleepy head. Jerry's dad's brunch for his foundation is today at The Palace."

"Oh right, of course."

Brody sighed, and threw the phone on the table, causing the poker chips which were there before to make noise.

"Brody , keep it down." Jerry mumbled. "Some of us are trying to regain our strength."

"Your dad's brunch is today."

"The alarm is set for 9:00."

"It's 10:00."

Jerry sighed, and got up. "Ladies double time." He shoved the two girls out of his bed.

Brody let out a huff laugh.

"Oh, unless… Brody …"

"I'm good… Actually could you two bring some coffee when you get a chance, and some water… lots of water."

"Want some ice with that?" One of the girls asked and turned to Jerry . "Look's like you could use some."

"That's enough ladies. And I'll be sure to tell my father, just how committed you are to the hospitality industry." He watched as the two girls left.

"That kid popped your cousin, Ryder pretty good, huh?" Brody said. "Never mess with a guy's sister."

"If I knew his name, I'd hunt him down and kill him."

"Why because you kill people now? Strangle them with your scarf?" He laughed.

"Don't mock the scarf Brody , It's my signature."

"I'm just saying, death by scarf- not that intimidating." Brody stated.

"He sucker punched Ryder , I told you." Kevin said. "Besides, better off a broken nose, then a broken heart."

"What? I didn't even talk to Kim last night."

"Who said anything about Kim?" Jerry smirked.

"Oh…"

"Do I look okay?" Jack asked as he entered Jenny's room.

"Definitely second shot material."

"Alright then I'm going to go." He said. "Oh and uh, about what happened with Ryder. If you want to talk to someone… not your brother. Just let me know."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Yeah I'll… Alright." He sensed the awkwardness and left.

"Hey, uh, wait. Actually there is someone I want to talk to."

She got up and quickly got dressed.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Rufus asked walking inside. "I was going to make waffles."

"Oh sorry dad." Jack said.

"Yeah can't." Jenny said.

"But I want to hear about your date."

"Later." Jack replied.

"And you're party." Rufus said.

"When we get back."

"You guys missed a really great show…" Rufus called out to them. "And I make really good waffles."

"Palace Hotel lobby." The man on the other side of the line said.

"Hi this is Brody Carlson calling from the Martinez suite. I know you don't normally give out this information, but could you tell me what room the crawfords are staying in?"

"Hi grace, It's me. I guess you're still sleeping, but I'm going to come over, we need to talk. Okay see you soon bye." Kim left a message.

_Looks like the table's all set. As soon as the guests arrive, we can start dishing. Here's what's on the menu; drama, drama, and more drama._

"Mom, do you know where my Michel Perry's are, I can't find anything in these stupid boxes!" Kim asked.

"It would help if you unpacked. Look you're home now, it's your life, and you should start living in it." Kim's mom said sipping her coffee.

"This isn't a life; it's a hotel, which we are living because you didn't like the color of the walls in our real home." She turned around and saw her mom holding the pair of her black heels.

"Thanks." She sat down on her bed. "Mom I really don't want to go to this brunch you're making me go too."

"Kim, you love parties, this isn't like you."

"Maybe it is like me, you just don't know what I'm really like."

"Oh okay tell me..." Kim didn't answer so she changed the subject. "So, did you and jack have fun at the concert last night?"

"We never made it; we actually ended up at the Kiss and The Lips party."

"Ah, that must have pleased Peyton." Holly smiled.

"Grace ? Actually no, not that really pleased… That's why I'm going to talk to her." She got up and walked past her mom.

"Just be back on time for brunch okay?"

"Mom!"

"Honey, I know how hard it is for you to be back, but the more you hide yourself, the more people are going to think you have something to hide."

"Coming from someone who's keeping my brother in an institution." Kim faked a smile and began walking out the door.

"That's different… and I mean it, don't be late!"

"Hey, how you doing?" Jack asked the manager he had previously talked to, as he entered the hotel lobby. "I was here yesterday with Kim."

"How could I forget?" The manager said dully.

"Yeah, well is she in?"

"Just missed her, but you're welcome to wait."

"Okay… She probably won't be that long right?" Jack asked.

"Once she went out, and didn't come back for six months but, feel free to sit." The manager started to become annoyed with Jack.

Jack nodded, and pointed up the hall.

"Over there." The manager corrected him, pointing the opposite direction.

"Over there is where I'll be." Jack faked a smile and sat down.

"Hi Brody, it's great to see you." Holly greeted Brody as she excited the elevator.

"Hi Mrs. Crawford , it's good to see you." Brody began to walk side by side with Holly.

"I was just heading out."

"Oh, is Kim in?" Nick asked.

"Oh you just missed her, but I'll tell her you came by. I'm sure she'll be happy to hear it." Holly smiled.

"Oh, uh, I don't know about that…"

"Oh what, come one Kim loves you. I think she's always had a little crush on you." She giggled. "But of course, you and grace are the perfect couple."

"Mm…" Brody couldn't think of anything to say about that. "So, is Kim going to be long? I could just wait?"

"Oh well Dexter here can take care of you." The two of them arrived at the front desk. "I'm just going to step out for a while; Brody's going to wait for Kim." She informed Dexter.

"Great. He can get in line behind that guy." Dexter pointed behind Holly and Brody , to see jack sitting there.

"I had a feeling you'd be back." Holly said. "Jack is it?"

"Jack, yes." He got up from the chair, and shook Hollis hand. "It's nice to see you again Mrs. Crawford , hope you had a pleasant uh… uh, 21 hours since I saw you." He thought about how stupid that sounded.

"Yes, it has been very pleasant… until now." She smiled a jack , who frowned. "Gentleman." She excused herself, and walked out of the hotel.

Brody turned to jack, and there was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"… Hey." Brody broke the awkwardness.

"Hey." Jack smiled.

Jerry tapped his fingers on his side, and walked over to the chair beside Brody's . He took a seat, jack following his steps. Again, and awkward silence took over.

"Grace?" Kim called out as she excited the elevator into the Waldorf's Penthouse.

"Hey." Kim greeted Grace, as the two met up at the bottom of the staircase.

"Kim."

"Hey, I got two bone-dry caps, and Audrey." She held up the bag, and the Breakfast at Tiffany's DVD.

Grace laughed. "I must have totally blanked, on the part where I invited you over."

She pushed past Kim.

"I- I called you…" Kim began walking up to grace . "G., its Sunday morning… coffee, croissants, "Breakfast at Tiffany's", it's out tradition."

"I have new traditions now."

"Well, they're not traditions if they're new."

Grace took a seat on the couch, in the living area, and grabbed the morning paper to read.

"Look Grace, I'm really trying to make an effort here. I thought everything was good between us?" Kim also took a seat.

"It was… Before I found out you had slept with my boyfriend." Grace told Kim .

Kim frowned. "How did you find out?" She couldn't look grace in the eyes.

"Brody told me." Grace informed her. "At least he felt he owed it to me to tell the truth."

"I don't know what to say." Kim admitted.

"Don't bother saying anything, I wouldn't believe you anyways." She got up.

"Grace, it was…"

"You know," Grace cut her off. "I always knew you were a whore, I never took you for a liar too."

"Grace , how can I fix this?" Kim asked.

"You don't, Kim . You just stay away from me, my boyfriend, and my friends." Grace smirked. "You're done here."

_Kim's visit was short, and apparently not very sweet. But you know what is?Revenge. We hear its best served cold. Who's hungry_?  
-

Jenny Pov

I stepped into the Waldorf penthouse taking in all my surroundings. The pristine white walls, creamy egg-shell colored carpet, black-and-white checkered marble floors waxed to perfection, vintage art pieces hanging on the walls, and the colorful flowers that adorned every table.

I heard Grace before I saw her. "Daniella I thought I told you I didn't want to see anyone." She walked into the foyer, wearing a simple, yet elegant black satin nightgown and a sheer white lace robe, but stopped her purposeful stride when she saw me. Her previous frown was replaced with a smile. "Hi Jenny ."

"Hi."

"What do you want?" she asked and turned moving towards her cream colored chaise lounge chair.

Following her, I managed to stammer out, "Well, I realized that I still have your calligraphy pens," I handed them to her and she looked at me with an expression of disbelief, "you know, from the party invitations, and I just wanted to return them. I thought you might need them for something."

"That is the lamest excuse I've ever heard," she deadpanned. She smirked as she realized what I was actually here for, "You want to know what Ryder Daniels is saying about you."

"Is he saying anything, to anyone?"

She looked like she was contemplating whether or not to say anything, "No. Not yet anyways, Ryder likes to brag about his conquests, not his victims." I looked down at my hands. She rose form her perch on the chaise and said, "Come on, you can help me get ready for brunch."

"Okay," I agreed happily. I really wanted to be Graces friend and it looks like she was starting to accept me. I nodded eagerly before following her up the stairs. "Nice flowers," I complimented.

"They're hydrangeas." I made a mental note to go out and buy some hydrangeas, as soon as possible.

-xoxo-

Jacks Pov

Brody and I had moved from waiting in the lobby to standing outside the gate in front of the hotel. I couldn't stand the awkward silence much longer and decided to start a conversation. "So, uh, what did you need to talk to Kim about?"

He looked up from his phone. "Nothing, just uh, in the neighborhood. You?"

"Uh, I live nowhere near the neighborhood, but I can't think of a better excuse."

"You guys dating or something?"

"No," I started shaking my head to emphasize, "I don't actually know."

"Well that's the thing with Kim, with her you'll never know."

"Brody!" I heard a voice calling from behind Brody and I. We both turned to see jerry and Ryder coming our way from across the courtyard. Ryder Daniels, even just thinking his name disgusts me, I felt my fists clench together in rage. "There you are," Jerry continued, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Brody replied approaching him, "just waiting for you. Bullshit I thought.

That's when Ryder noticed me. "Him?" Ryder asked in utter disbelief. I walked over to him; hands clenched together, a scowl on my face. "What are you doing here? He sneered lunging for me, but Brody and Jerry somewhat restrained him.

"What is this? Your hotel?"

"Actually it kinda is," Jerry said, "well it's mine, but he's my cousin so…"

"If you have no reason to be here," a restrained Ryder told me, "I'll have to ask you to wait on the curb with the trash."

"Trash? Look man, I live in Brooklyn, not the city garbage dump. Don't you think we're taking this class warfare thing a little too far?"

Ryder lunged at me again, but was held back. "Not here," Brody told him.

"Not now," said Jerry .

"This isn't over," Ryder promised as Brody and Jerry dragged him into a limo.

"Hey anytime man, that one black eye over there is looking pretty lonely." I mocked saluted him as the limo sped off.

Jenny Pov

"Wow, Grace, it's beautiful," I said to grace. She was wearing a stunning strapless dress in the most beautifully classic shade of blue I'd ever seen. "I mean, you look, breathtaking."

She shrugged "It's average," her tone sounded defeated and slightly disappointed. I was taken aback. The dress was gorgeous and she looked amazing in it. What was wrong? She glanced over at me, "The color's last season," she explained while stepping out of the dress, "plus, Stella McCartney has a much better version over at Bergdorf's."

"Right, I've been meaning to go by Bergdorf's." I noticed her collection of dolls and went over to admire them as she tried on another dress, "Wow, these dolls are great." I picked up a cabbage patch doll that she had. "Oh my god you have a cabbage patch doll! My brother used to has one of these. His name is Cedric."

"Your brother's name is Cedric?" she asked stifling her laughter.

"No, my brother's name is Jack. You might know him; he went out with Kim last night."

"That was your brother?" She put her robe back on, temporarily giving up on finding the perfect dress. "So does that mean you're friends with Kim now?"

"I mean I don't have a problem with her," I noticed her glaring as I said this, "but if someone did have a problem with her, I wouldn't have a problem with that either." I shrugged ending my statement.

Seemingly satisfied with my answer, she sat on the edge of her bed. "You know, id you like that dress, you can have it," she offered.

"What?! No, no, I couldn't."

"I'm sure you'll find some way to repay me."

"Oh Grace! Thank you! For the dress, and, for the other thing, about uh, about Ryder."

"If you want to be part of this world Jenny, people will talk, eventually. You just have to decide if all this," she gestured around her, "is worth it."

Oh. It was definitely worth it.

"Jack ?" Kim asked. He was tracing the pattern of the tiles on the ground. His arms were outstretched and he just looked out of place. It was kind of funny.

He turned around and stumbled, probably startled by my sudden appearance, luckily he caught himself before he ended up on the pavement. "I was in the neighborhood. Give or take 70 blocks?" Kim giggled, he was always able to cheer her up, I don't know how or why. "Um, I just wanted to tell you in person," he looked at Kim; she nodded for him to continue, "that the end of last night may not have been my finest hour. There was a wave," he made a waving motion.

"I-I-I saw that."

"Yeah, and since then, I've just been wondering, ah. Are you hungry?"

What? "Yes, actually, I've had the worst morning," Kim confided.

"Well do you want to talk?" Was he asking me out again?she thought  
"And eat, not necessarily in that order." Kim smiled up at him.

"Yes, I would love to do both, but food first, because I'm starving."

"Great! Just in time for brunch." Of course Kim's mom just had to ruin this for me. They turned around to face the unwanted intruder.

"Mom."

"Mrs. Crawford ."

"Jack, still here." She looked down at the ground.

"Mom, I really don't think it's a good idea for me to go to that brunch." Especially since grace currently hates my guts I thought.

"You promised." God, I just can't get a break today can I? Kim thought

"Yeah but that was bef…" Kim turned to jack, "Before I knew jack was hungry too," she shifted her gaze back to her mother, "I can't let the poor boy starve."

"It would be inhumane," Jack piped up.

"He's not invited," her mother deadpanned.

"Yeah, that's why I'm going with him," Kim told her.

"Because I can't go with her."

"And we had plans," Kim looked over at him, "to go, to brunch, together today."

"We had those plans."

Kim's mother took off her sunglasses. Great, that means she means business. "Kim, you're home, living under my roof, my rules. What's it going to take to get you dressed and through that door?" She pointed to the hotel's side entrance. Kim looked over at Jack with a questioning eyebrow, mentally asking him if he wanted to come. He slightly nodded his head down. That was good enough for her.

Kim and Jack were standing in the doorway of the Palace Hotel special dining room.

"On second thought, I don't think it's such a good idea to be here," Jack told her.

"No, really?"

_It's too late now K and her not so mysterious mystery man; the party's just getting started. You know you love me, xoxo, Gossip Girl._  
-


	3. The wild brunch part 2

_K and her latest boy toy jack, the Brooklynite, stand in the doorway of the brunch room looking petrified. I wonder why K?_

_Jack, who obviously doesn't belong here, is staring blankly at, well, everything. You chose to enter this world lonely boy, and once you do, you can never get out._

_Meanwhile, G is sitting at a table looking like she's having the time of her life, without her leading man B by her side, instead, seated next to her is the infamous Jerry Martinez . Trust me when I say I can sense the sexual tension lingering in the air. Are B and G having a lover's tiff? Or was there never any love to begin with._

_Looks like Jack isn't the only one who doesn't belong at this party, his sister, Jenny , is located on the other side of Grace sporting an Waldorf original, and we all know that's the uniform of G's army._

_I have a feeling this brunch won't be uneventful. And do you know who loves drama? Xoxo, Gossip Girl._

Kim Pov

Jack and I were in the buffet line at Jerry's father's brunch.

Honestly, before Jack and I had come here, I had known this was going to be a bad idea. Grace still hates my guts, and I can't blame her, I mean, I did sleep with her boyfriend, and leave because of it without an explanation why. And then when I come back, I expect everything to just go back to the way it was. That was just stupid. But, when she saw me arrive, she only fixed me with her lesser glare. That's progress right?

I kept on loading my tray with food, I have crazy metabolism so I can eat whatever and never get fat. I kind of hate that sometimes because I could never get curves and Grace has the best body in our school, possibly in all of New York too.

Jacks voice pulled me out of my thoughts, "I can't say much about his relatives, but The Martinez family really knows their brunch." I giggled; Jack could always make me laugh.

I suddenly had the overwhelming urge to pee, "I have to go use the ladies room," I said apologetically to Jack. I feel bad for leaving him here by himself, but what can you do?

"You think you'll be okay by yourself for a while?"

"Yeah, uh, just me and some caviar? I can't get enough of the stuff," he assured me.

"Okay," I told him before rushing off. I really, really, had to pee.

Grace Pov

I had brought Jenny to brunch because I think she and I could be really great friends. She isn't like my superficial air headed minions, she actually has a brain. And I really need a friend right now, what with Kim and Jerry and Brody and my mother… it's all just so overwhelming.

Right now I was sitting at a table with jenny, Jerry , Katie, Isabella, and Ryder. Brody was off who knows where, I don't even really care anymore. We were just laughing and talking about the randomest things, I wasn't even really paying attention. Looks like all the sneaking out to go to acting classes really paid off.

Well I wasn't until I heard the words, "Is that Kim? Who is that guy she's with? He looks like a charity case," come out of Katie's mouth.

I narrowed my eyes at the entrance where Kim is. What part of 'stay away' does she not understand? Although my glare was only half-hearted, I wasn't really mad at her for sleeping with Brody ; it was more of how I can't take anymore people leaving me. It seemed like everyone was leaving me at the time.

During the couple of days before Kim left for boarding school, my parents had some pretty nasty fights and the night before Kim got on that train, my parents had told me they were getting a divorce and that my dad was moving to LA, without me. The news was devastating, I mean I don't hate my mom, but she constantly criticizes me and never approves of anything I want to do. She is the reason I was stuck in a relationship with Brody, how I was probably going to be stuck going to an Ivy League school to be trained to work in an office for the rest of my life, and not to mention how she always liked Kim better. Growing up, my mother was all 'Kim this,' 'Kim that,' 'Kim did this,' 'Why can't you be skinny like Kim?' 'Why can't you be pretty like Kim?' No matter what I do, it's never good enough for her and it probably never will be. My dad was the only bright spot, he assured me that my mother never meant what she said, though I didn't believe him, and that I was perfect just the way I was. He got me out of attending some of the 'let's judge my future daughter-in-law' dinners with Brody's family. He was the one who helped me sneak out and covered for me with my mother when I went to my singing, dancing, and acting lessons. He was the one I could completely trust with anything and everything, and he had left me.

I had locked myself in my room and cried the whole night. In the morning, when I called Kim to talk to her about it, I find out from Mrs. Crawford that Kim had gone to boarding school.

"Grace? Are you okay?" Came the concerned voice of Jenny from beside me.

"Yeah, it's just some things have been on my mind lately, it's nothing."

"Well if you need someone to talk to, I'll always be here."

I simply nodded, closing the matter. Jenny rejoined Katie and Isabella's discussion on whether Katie should go dressy or casual on her date with Lucas tomorrow. I just sat there sipping my martini, I'm underage but the rich have no rules, occasionally throwing in a comment or two.

Brody Pov

I was late to brunch because I had forgotten my phone at home when I went back to change after staying at Jerry's .

Right now I was just looking around for Kim; I really had to talk to her.

I wasn't really looking where I was going and I bumped into someone, she tripped and fell backwards, luckily I caught her. It was then that I truly saw her.

She's gorgeous. Her blonde velvety hair falling in perfect waves framing her face, and her eyes, her eyes are dazzling. The unnamed beauty's eyes mesmerized me, they are the color of sea blue , but they seem to almost sparkle. I was lost in them so I didn't realize our faces are mere inches apart.

"Hi," she breathed out, her voice is like music to my ears, it's calm and soothing like the ocean. I had always loved the ocean.

"Hi," I responded, "I'm Brody."

"My name's Jenny . Um, you can let me go now." Oh yes, I was still holding her in my arms. I reluctantly lifted her to an upright position and took my hands off her. They immediately felt lost, as if something was missing, her. "Well I'll see you around." She gave me a beautiful smile before walking away.

"Yeah, you definitely will." I said still staring at her retreating figure.

Kim coming up behind me shocked me out of my reverie. "I need to talk to you, which means you can listen." She told me spinning me around to face her. "Brody , you told Grace. What were you thinking?" She said in that exasperated tone of hers.

"Listen, I can explain. I had to do it, she deserves to know."

"I guess you're right. All secrets get revealed sooner or later, and it wasn't fair for us to keep this from her." She sighed, defeated. "I just hope Grace will forgive me, you know?"

"Don't worry," I assured her, "she'll come around. You guys have been friends for forever."

"I hope so. Friends?" she asked extending her arms for a hug.

"Friends." I confirmed pulling her in for a hug.

No ones POV.

While everyone was in la-la land at brunch, Jerry slipped grace upstairs and lets just say they slept together. again.

_Oh, G, naughty, naughty G. I'll keep your dirty little secret for now, but in this city you can never hide anything for long._

Kim Pov

Walking back to the banquet room after the talk with Brody, I was actually semi-happy.

That is until Ryder fucking Daniels pulled me into a closet.

"Aaaah!" My scream was muffled by his, unfortunately, strong hand that clamped over my mouth. I turned around to look at my kidnapper. "What the hell!" I said when I found myself face to face with Ryder.

He started kissing my neck and I pushed him off. What is going on?

"I know what you did with Brody you little slut, now shut up you bitch before I go tell him what a whore you are." He pinned me against the wall.

"I am not a slut. Go to hell you asshole!" I kneed him in the crotch and got the heck out of there.

"You'll regret this Crawford !" I heard. Would he actually tell him?

Jack Pov

"Look it just seems to me that you're the one that doesn't want us to be seen together in public." I heard Jerry's dad say to Kim's mom Holly.

I was looking for Kim because it had been 20 minutes and she had never got back from the washroom. Leaving me all by myself and even my sister didn't acknowledge my existence though I was pretty sure she knew I was here.

I decided to listen to their conversation because honestly I had nothing else to do and it seemed pretty interesting. I hid behind a bush.

"I don't want us to be seen together, but that doesn't mean I want to see you with someone else." Mrs. Crawford said. "Just tell all your heiresses, and models that you're seeing someone."

What is going on with them?

"I am, but those conversations take a little time," he replied.

Are they dating?

"They're 25 Martinez , they've got nothing but time," she deadpanned.

She noticed me. 'Shit' I thought. I started to make a dash for the door.

"Jack, wait," I heard her say to me so I turned around; "I don't appreciate you lurking in the shadows eavesdropping on my private conversations."

"What? No, no I wasn't, I was just looking for Kim ." Thank god I'm a semi-decent liar.

"Well I don't see her here. Do you?" She questioned.

"No, which is why I was looking."

She obviously didn't believe it. "I don't know what you're doing here or what you think you heard."

"Nothing, I heard nothing," I reassured her.

"Kim doesn't know."

Now I get it. She's dating someone behind her daughter's back. The Upper East Side is so messed up. I'm glad Kim isn't like that.

_Don't speak too soon lover boy._

No One's Pov

Ryder had found Jack before Kim had. Surprise surprise.

"Ryder." Kim said, panting.

Brody and Katie had come over to see what all the commotion was about.

"Oh, Kim there you are, where were you?" Jack asked.

"She was in a secluded corner with her best friend's boyfriend," interjected Ryder.

"Just talking," Kim cleared up.

"About why we want to talk," Brody added.

"Why were you talking?" Jack asked Kim and Brody who shifted around nervously, "Does this have anything to with why you were waiting for Kim this morning?"

"And here I thought you were waiting for Jerry and I," Ryder smirked.

"What is going on here?" Jack asked.

"Jack, it was a long time ago and I regret it…" Kim trailed off.

"Kim, stop trying to pretend you're a good girl, so you slept with your best friend's boyfriend, I kind of admire you for it." Ryder told everyone.

"Is that true?" Jack questioned. 'And I thought she wasn't messed up.'

Kim looked down at the ground, "Well, yes, but."

"And then she ran away," Katie added, "then lied about it." Katie turned to Jack with a sympathetic look on her face. "I just thought you should know, before you fall head over heels for your perfect girl and her perfect world and then get left all alone with no one but your cabbage patch kid."

"Cabbage patch kid? Have you been talking to my sister?" Jack asked before he realized his sister was in fact here and had been talking to Katie, Grace, and Isabella so it was a rhetorical question.

"Cabbage patch kid," Brody started stifling laughter.

"Ah yes, little J, I believe she and I have some unfinished business." Ryder said.

"You stay away from her," Jack warned getting up in his face.

"Poor Jack, so little time so many sluts to defend," Ryder spat.

Jack lost it and pushed Ryder into a waiter who fell to the floor breaking fine china. Ryder stared at Jack with a 'you are so going to get it now' expression. The guests stared in shock, appalled at Jacks horrible behavior.

"It's fine, it's fine, everyone can stop looking," Jack told the crowd. He pointed at Ryder, "He's a jerk. But it's my fault and I'm leaving."

Jack started walking away. "I'll go with you," Kim offered trying to save their relationship.

"Actually I'd prefer if you didn't," Jack informed her before walking out the door.

Kim stared at the door speechless before going up after him.

_Some might call this a foster club, but on the Upper East Side, we call it Sunday afternoon._

Kim Pov

"Jack , Jack, wait I'm so sorry," I pleaded catching up to him.

He turned around to face me. "No, there's no need to be, I shouldn't have come here today in the first place." He continued walking.

"No, jack, I'm sorry about Ryder and Katie and Brody," I tried to keep up with him, but it was hard in 5 inch heels.

Thankfully he stopped and turned around. "It's not just about Ryder, Katie and Brody. I mean it is but it's not just them."

"I know, trust me I know, this world is crazy." I tried to reason with him.

"Yeah, it is," he sighed, "and you're a part of it."

"What, you didn't know that?" I asked.

"I don't know, I thought you were different." His tone of voice was sad as he said this, but he still turned away and left.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not who you thought I was, but what happened is in the past and I can do is try to change, and if you can't accept that then you aren't who I thought you were" I told his retreating figure. He stopped for a second and I thought maybe he would come back, accept my apology, and we could live happily ever after.

Of course things don't turn out like that. "I guess we both made mistakes." I turned to leave trying to blink back my tears. I glanced back at him one more time praying that he would be looking at me.

But I was met with the sight of him walking away from me, from us.

The tears spilled out one by one, and I didn't even try to blink them back this time.

Jenny Pov

Katie and Isabella gave me a ride home because Grace was nowhere to be found. Today was awesome, the food was fantastic, and Katie, Isabella, Grace and I really hit it off.

I used to think they were really bitchy, but they are actually really nice and fun.  
On the other hand, I'm really worried about Jack, I saw him push Ryder into that waiter and storm out. I hope everything with him and Kim are alright. They make such a cute couple.

I walk into the apartment and the first thing I see is Jack sitting at the kitchen counter with a mug of hot chocolate in his hands looking like he's contemplating the meaning of life.

This cannot be good.

"Hey, what happened back there at brunch?" I asked.

"Kim and I are over." Oh.

"Well, that's."

"It's fine, it's all for the best, Kim, and her friends and her family, her whole world's just not for me." He got up to leave.

"Wait, Jack, what happened?"

"Did you tell Katie about Cedric?" Crap. How does he know?

"Well, I... It uh... It may have come up."

"You can't trust those people lil' sis, you can't tell them anything." He walked off, probably to heal his broken heart.

Jerry Pov

Grace was sitting on my lap as we watched A movie.

We had put on clothes, she was wearing one of my flannel shirts, of which I owned a lot of, and she looked damn sexy in it. Better than I would have ever looked.

It was then that I realized that I really wanted her to be my official girlfriend. Not Brody's , not anybody's. And it would take a whole lot of work for me to convince her to go against her mother's wishes.

I lifted her up and turned her around to face me.

"What did you do that for?" she asked staring at me with those sparkling ice blue-green eyes of hers.

"Go on a date with me," I proposed.

"Jerry, you know I want to but I can't, someone might see us."

"It'll be secret, please Grace?" I pulled out the puppy dog eyes, which I recently found out got her to melt.

"But Jerry," she whined.

"One date," I told her.

"One date," She repeated, agreeing.

I had one date to make Grace Waldorf mine.

That one date has to be amazing.

_Well Kim's mystery man is a mystery no longer, his name is- oh who cares. Now that he and K are over, so are his fifteen minutes._

_But his sister Jenny was spotted with a new dress and an invite to brunch, from the Grace herself. Everyone knows an Elizabeth original is the uniform of G's private army._

_And where was G today during brunch? She left to go freshen up, and never came back._

_Did anyone else notice J wasn't present either?_

_As for K, we hear she left today's brunch with no boy, barely any friends, and nowhere left to run. It looks like the ultimate insider has become an outsider; it's your move Kim._

_Until next time, xoxo, Gossip Girl._

**A/N: Don't worry guys; this is not the end of Kick . Or is it? Just kidding, I ship them way too much to break them off.**

**Sorry for the short chapter guys, it's been really busy this week.**


End file.
